Kinta Kokuin
:"Us kids are pwretty stwrong when we want to be!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Kintaro Kokuin (弧空院 金田朗, Kokuuin Kintarou) is a character in the Power Instinct series, first having debuted in the sequel. He is based on the Kintaro character in Japanese folklore. His name was edited to Kinta Kokuin in the US versions of Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. In PI2, the edit is quite noticeable in his name graphic and when the announcer says his name (despite this, he was still called Kintaro in certain texts). Kinta has become a highly criticized character in the series, if not fighting games in general. This is due in part to various aspects of his design, with one instance where his genitals are exposed whenever he's knocked into the air in his earliest appearances. Along with these animations, his throw move (Noumiso Nage) was censored in the more recent games; in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends, Kintaro ordinarily bites and sucks the opponent's head, but if the opponent was a female, Kintaro will do this on their breasts. This was changed later on where he also bites the female fighters on their heads. About Kinta A little brat clad in only a bib. But don’t be fooled by his height and his funny look, because Kinta is an animal lover and if he needs help, his fish and bear can give him a hand. He also possesses the power to transform himself into the super dog-like hero Poochy. Great grandson of Kokuin Kanji's youngest brother, Haruki, Kintaro is a hyperactive and aggressive kid who always gets in trouble. Born in a male-dominated family, his brothers are also as problematic as he is. His father wasn't able to give him much attention, so to compensate for this, Kintaro's father gave him a little puppy when he was younger, and the dog quickly became Kintaro's best friend and playmate. However, as the time went by, Kintaro's behavior got worse. Kintaro's father, unable to discipline him, decided to register him in the Warugaki Kindergarten, an institution that specializes in problematic kids. Kintaro took his puppy with him to his new home. On vacations, he went to visit his family, and it was here he heard of the Goketsuji Tournament and decided to participate. When he returned to Warugaki, his classmates told him that his dog was wounded during a school rumble, and was gravely ill. When he got there, Poochy was dying, Kintaro started to cry, then Poochy told him this: "Waf wa. Nwa nwan! (Don't cry, I won't leave you alone!)" Since his passing, Kintaro feels his presence any time he has trouble, and whenever he needs help, Poochy lends his energy, allowing Kintaro to transform into a stronger version of himself. Kintaro doesn't have cold Is not very uncommn that some kids have a considerable resistence against cold weather, but with Kintaro this reaches new levels. Even in his daily life, Kintaro likes to wear few clothes and the reason behind this is because he considers to have a strong and muscular body, just like the super heroes from his favorite shows. Althought there have been kids telling him that his limbs looks like boneless hams or that he is not strong just chubby, the negative criticism doesn't matter to Kintaro, he is not ashamed to show off his body. Kintaro likes to designing clothes, a hobby inherited from his father, and has many outfit, some of them designed by him, and many of them are similar o his battle apron. Kintaro use to drees up in a more conservative way when he knows that Hitomi, the girl he likes, is around. King of Warugaki Kindergarten Kintaro, who is just 6 years old have monopilized enourmous power in the Warugaki Kindergarten and is practically the ruler of that institution. Might not seems but dispite of his appearence, Kokuin Kintaro is a violent kid and has he has managed to subdue all his classmates. Now, all activities carried on in the kindergarten must be approved by Kintaro, and all the kids have to make a written request for anything from: go to the bathroom, take a nap, the use of equipment in the playground or take a place in the lunch line, if they don't get Kintaro's approval seal they are forbiden to procced. It is said that when the kids go to a school trip, Kintaro decides which route to follow. And was discovered that even some teachers were under the command of Kintaro. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Kintaro heard from Kokuin Kanji about the Goketsuji tournament, and since in Warugaki there are many other tough kids, he figured that by challenging older people and winning the tournament he will prove that he is the strongest and toughest child, and in that way earn the admiration and respect from all his classmates. Kintaro escapes from Warugaki and signs in for the tournament without telling his father. *'Power Instinct Legends' The results of the previous tournament wasn't what Kintaro expected and he knew about Kanji's plan to hold another tournament. Kinta signed in for the tournament even though he didn't get the approval of his father or his grand granduncle. *'Power Instinct Matrimelee' Kintaro got the invitation for the Matrimelee tournament, but Poochy stole it, leaving him unable to participate. However Kintaro was not really interested in getting married anyways, so he didn't consider it a major loss. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Kintaro dreams of becoming a great super hero, so he participates in the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament to win a giant robot like the ones that appear in his favorites TV shows. *'Senzo Kuyou' Expecting that the festival will come with a great feast, Kinta borrowed some cash from Kanji's pocket to gain entry into the ancestors commemoration. Special Moves *'KoiKoi Hi Higoi(Giant Carp Attack) '- Kinta rises into the air, riding on a large carp fish. *'Bobbing Bear' - Kinta summons a small bear to run at and attack the enemy. *'Gere Bobbing Bear' - Much like the above attack, execept it leaps into the field much like Caesar. *'Goronipadan(Thunder Storm)' - While in midair, Kinta can release a storm cloud down at the enemy. *'Power Swing' - Kinta pulls out a large axe and swings it through the air. This can also deflect projectiles and send them back at the opponent. *'Otetsuki Dorya!' - Kinta flies diagonally upward, legs first into the air. He only had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Devil Transformation' - Kinta only had this in Power Instinct Legends. After sucking energy from his opponent, he temporarily turns into a devil version of himself. *'Gere Caesar' - Kinta summons Caesar, his pet giant bear, to ram into the opponent. Poochy *See Poochy Music Themes *''Warugaki Yochien Enka (Kindergarten Brat Ballad)'' - Power Instinct 2 *''Enji Ensou Ni Yoru Aku Gaki Youchien Enka'' - Power Instinct Legends *''Bokurano Hi Mi Tu (Our Secrets)'' - Bonnou no Kaihou *''Wakusei Pentagin Boshi Enka (Planet Pentagin Star Ballad)'' - Senzo Kuyou Appearances *Power Instinct 2 *Power Instinct Legends *Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou *Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou *CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Related Characters *Kanji Kokuin: Great granduncle *Poochy: Deceased pet dog *Hitomi: Girlfriend *Keith Wayne: Role model *Annie Hamilton: Liking *Oume Goketsuji: She helps him to surpass his fears. Good relation. *Caesar: Guardian Sprites Artwork Image:Kinta&Caesar_PI2.jpg|Kinta and his bear pet Caesar. Image:kintaface.jpg Image:Kinta_bonnou.jpg Image:kintaface2.jpg Image:Kinta&animal.jpg Image:Kintaro pic1.jpg File: Trivia * The address to the Warugaki Kindergarten is: Main street Evil Kid 144-963, Evil Kids Town. External Links *An article on I-Mockery that makes fun of Kinta's design Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Transformable characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters